


A Tickling to Remember

by TicklishFennec



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Restraints, Tickling, Ticklish Rocket Raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishFennec/pseuds/TicklishFennec
Summary: Rocket was on a standard mission with his fellow Guardians when he gets kidnapped. Unfortunately for him, Star Douche was the one who found him and well it becomes another pain in the ass.





	1. Captured and Saved

A Tickling to Remember  
Guardians of the Galaxy Story  
M/M NSFW Tickling  
Rocket Raccoon / Peter Quill  
Tickling drives me Nuts

It started out like most other missions did, a call from our Nova Corps representative. Apparently, some retards jacked a transport vessel and stole some holy gauntlet from the people of Pleabius V, and we were offered paid 50,000 units to go and retrieve it. You couldn't blink before Quill typed in the coordinates and we were on our way, of course with that much money being thrown around no talk was needed. Less than four hours had passed and we found the ion trail from the jackers warp drive discharge, tracking them all the way to some frozen hellhole known as Gradizia.

Now everything started out as normal. We got some half ass shit outta Quill as a plan and we were on our way across the frozen wasteland, across a WIDE OPEN FIELD, and up to this generic steel structure, the thieves were using as a hideout. After that everything went to hell, we got right into the building and like magic, they knew we were there and opened fire. I felt naked without Groot to back me up but the little guy wouldn't have been able to handle this planet's weather. Quill was pinned behind a table and Drax, the moron, rushed down some random hall screaming. Gamora had gone up and was raining corpses on us from the top floor.

Then I fucked up, I had tried to relieve some of the pressure on Quill, going up a flight of stairs to get a view. Upon getting up there I ran into what I realized in hindsight was a trap. Running right into an open fist, I flew back into a wall of muscle behind me. I had just barely gotten my head straight when a hand covered my muzzle, and just before I could bite him a scent reached my nose and that was all I knew.

Blackness that was all I knew for what must've been hours. Sensation reached me finally and I opened my eyes and saw I was in a dark room, I figured I was tied down to a table in the middle of the room, and upon close observation was without my clothes.

Moving up to the present, I laid there for what felt like hours when suddenly the door opened, flooding the room with light. Closing my eyes and bracing myself for an interrogation, the last thing I expected was... nothing. Opening my eyes I saw what was probably the worse of two evils standing there with a surprised and dare I say it amused expression... Quill. The asshole looked way too amused at my situation. "What the fuck you looking at Star-munch, never seen a prisoner before", the situation was already embarrassing enough as it is.

"Really Rocket, so I even wanna know how you ended up in this position. Nice jockstrap by the way". My ears dropped and my skin burned in embarrassment, "listen, Quill, I'm nearly naked and tied up on a table. My embarrassment quote is filled for the day. How about you stop being a dick and untie me". The jerk moved closer and looked somewhat to my left, his face gained a mix between curiosity and amusement. So against my better judgement, I looked over and saw what I assumed was my torturers' toolbag... only there was the most random assortment of stuff in its place. A feather, a brush, a sonic scrubber, and a scalpel; my confusion must have shown cuz the dock picked up the feather and waved it in my face.

"Wow they were planning the weirdest type of torture for you Ranger Rick, lucky for you the awesome Star-Lord blasted them into the next dimension. Rolling my eyes I glared at the cocky Terran before lying back and shrugging my shoulders to alleviate some of the pressure, "put the feather away loser, the interrogators must've been trash, never seen this setup before". Quill looked surprised by this, "Really you've never been tickled before, that's... actually not surprising now that I think about it". My confusion returns and a pit settles in my stomach. "Huh,... what's tickling, was that what these tools were for"? The look on Quill's face was priceless, "You don't know what tickling is, are you serious? Oh man I'm gonna have some fun with this" walking over Quill grabbed the sonic scrubber and turned it on. A sensation of dread hit me as he waved it in my face before sliding it under my open armpit.

I choked on my breath for a few seconds before bursting into sharp laughter. "Hahahaha whahahat the fuckhahahaha is this hahahaha" I managed to get out. "This is tickling stupid. Hahaha wow, are you a sensitive one Rocket wonder where I should go next"?


	2. Abs and Toes ?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket now with the knowledge of... Tickling, gets his body rocked as Quill decides to tickle him senseless over rescuing him... just his luck

A Tickling to Remember  
Guardians of the Galaxy Story  
M/M NSFW Tickling  
Rocket Raccoon / Peter Quill  
Tickling Drives me Nuts

"Hahahaha Nooo Nooohwhehehe now hahahaha ffuckingheheh ssttoop hahaha", Ok this 'tickling' was destroying me. I really wanted it to end but had no way of making Quill stop. All I could do is laugh my ass off and was reduced to begging... hoping quill would have some type of mercy. A cruel smirk crosses Quill's face as he slips his other hand under my other open armpit, my face crumpling further into madness. "Wow this is way too much fun, I can't believe your this ticklish and I've only gotten your pits. Hahaha, wonder where else I get on you". "Hahahahahaha nnnnooo Qu..Quillhahaha mmercy haahahaha noo more hehehehe", I'd have given my arm to stop this now. "Oh come on Rocket, don't be a little pussy, have some fun laugh a little", with that Quill slips his arms down to my paws.

"Tell me Rocket, you think these cute little paws are ticklish", I glare at his annoying face and smirk. "I'm not cute asshole, and keep your filthy hands off my paws. I'm done playing Quill let me out now", I was this close to losing my shit on my incompetent leader when he shakes his head. "I don't think your attitude is very appropriate for a first officer, I think you need more time to chill out", and with that the dick slips his fingers across my arches. Oh and holy shit I'm even more ticklish here than I was under my armpits. Almost immediately I broke into crazed laughter and shook back and forth.

"HAHAHAHA Q.Q.QUILHEHE.LLHAHAHA NNOOOHEHEHEH FUCKIHAHAHA..FUCKINHEHAHAG STTOPP HAHAHA", Quill seemed surprised by the laughing whether it was the sound or the intensity it seemed to be just what he wanted. "Man your cute little paws are so ticklish dude, can I tickle them whenever I want", he was obviously joking around cuz, of course, I'd never say yes, too bad I was laughing too hard to say no. Then the dick went even further by tickling my toes. "Hey Rocket tell me how this feels"; before, slipping the sonic scrubber under the toes of one of my paws. My mind popped I was laughing so hard and it tickled so badly I lost track of reality. I had no idea how long he tickled there but when he stopped my chest hurt. "HAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHA", it was made slightly worse when he used his hand on my other paws toes. After what must have been an eternity he FINALLY stopped tickling my paws and gave me a chance to breathe again.

"Man Rocket I think that might be the worst spot on your body, I mean, I only tickled two spots but I'd be hard pressed to find another that makes you howl like that". I panted heavily before giving my best glare, "Are you through being a complete and utter asshole now. Can I finally be let up." Quill blinks and looks away in thought for a few minutes before looking back, almost sheepishly, "actually I was feeling a little kinky today. I was gonna give you a full body tickling. I finished your armpits and paws, though you can bet I'll be going back to those babies. Really the only logical choice is to go for your belly next, and I gotta say you got a cute bellybutton, might give your paws a run for there money". I was astonished, "there's more, are you serious how much more can I take. And what the fuck do you mean kinky how far you gonna take this shit"??? A sinister grin crosses Quill's face but he doesn't answer. Instead, he picks up the scrubber and saws it along my ribs. Sparks cross my vision and before I know it I'm laughing again. "Hahahaha oooh nooo ffuck bahahaha noot agahahahahin hahaha" again I was laughing my ass off, only good thing as this spot wasn't as bad as my paws. "Man Rocket everywhere I touch seems to be ticklish, I really wish I knew this earlier. Could have had more fun punishing you for all the shit you put us through on Vegia last year", he then slid the brush over my abs with one hand and teased my back with the other. "HAahHAHAha OohoH FFucKk CCCUT ItthaHahahHe OUUttt hahahHa", with a small smile he slid the scrubber into my bellybutton. And like with the ribs I saw stars, honestly, it wasn't my most ticklish spot but it was way worse than the armpits just fell shy of the paws. My bellybutton was a somewhat deep innie, never really thought much of it, cleaned it out when showering and shit, but this was way beyond my limits.

"HAHAHAHAHA NNOOO PLEAESEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAH IIIMM. FUCKIHAHAING AHAHAHAH BEGGHEHEHEEINGHAH NNOO", I was really starting to hate that sonic scrubber, it just couldn't get any worse. Until king Asshole started using his fingers and tongue. First eww his tongue, the slimy organ tickled me senseless of course but eww. Honestly, his fingers tickled more than the scrubber he used his damn nails on my knot and walls and I was wailing faster than I ever have before. I'd have my revenge for this mark my words. I was just barely holding on when he slipped the scrubber back under my toes causing my vision to white out. The combination of these spots seemed to overwhelm me, and I temporarily passed out.


	3. Downright Dirty Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket thought the worst was over but instead Quill goes one step further and gets... personal with the Raccoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains NSFW content. If you don't enjoy this type of content please don't read

A Tickling to Remember  
Guardians of the Galaxy Story  
M/M NSFW Tickling  
Rocket Raccoon / Peter Quill  
Tickling Drives me Nuts

Not a lot of time must have passed, cuz when I opened my eyes Quill was still there and didn't seem overly worried. "Ohh shit, never do that shit again asshole, you can expect payback for this" I growled angrily. Of course in typical Quill fashion, this didn't seem to faze him and instead seemed to fire him up. "Oh man your so cute when you're angry. Man, I've been very vanilla in my tickling so far. I mean armpits, belly, paws, not very unusual spots; but now I'm gonna be a little more kinky with this" my mouth drops and I stare at him in dumbfounded shock, I was gonna be tickled more... and KINKY WTF. "Quill you are fucking joking stop this now before we have an unsolvable issue. "Smile Rocket", then he slips his hands around my neck and ears. And while it definitely feels better than it tickles, it does the job of partially distracting me. In fact, he's also running my belly and chest, even hitting my nipples, and in an annoying way it causes me to lose myself.

"There we go Rocky, man you're sensitive here too, but don't worry I haven't forgotten your tickling, I'm just taking a small break to relax you for what's to come". Those words dropped lead in my belly, I really didn't wanna be here right now but with there being no way out all I could do was lay down and take it. He lazily starts tickling my hips which to my surprise was surprisingly sensitive and I squirm for all I'm worth. "Haahahaha fuck hehehehe hahaha hehehherehehe to hahaha", why was I so ticklish everywhere? Then the asshole hooks the band of my jockstrap and drops them to my knees. The look on my face must've said it all because I was speechless. He's tickling my dick too WTF. But before I could say a word he buzzes the sonic scrubber to life and my ears drop. "Now I know how this looks but its purely between bros, there's no like ulterior motive alright", then without waiting for an answer he presses the bristles to my asshole and I almost white out."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHA GGGOOODD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", I lost my shit. I couldn't even speak nor could I protest my treatment, I could only laugh. I couldn't believe my ass was ticklish hell this spot was almost as bad as my paws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA FF...FFUU...CK HAHAHAHAHA HHEEH.HEHELL.AHAP HAHAHAHA", this shit lasted for at least 10 minutes, during which my traitorous cock started coming to life. Obviously, he noticed cuz he started touching it. Sparks shot up my spine and I squirm uncomfortably at the sensation, aware this was gonna go downhill fast. Sliding the brush up my crack and under my balls made my dick a rock, the sensation was so new and so overwhelming I couldn't help it. "Man I almost feel bad for this man... I didn't think you'd be this sensitive, I guess I can finish up with the... present you gave me". Before my tickle addled mind could catch up the bristles hit my cock tip and the world as I know it went white.

"HAHAHAHAHAA NNNONO HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHA HAAHAHAHA HAHA HEHEHE HGAHSGAHAH" my tip especially the slit was so ticklish I couldn't think straight. This was the worst spot hands down, more than the paws, more than the bellybutton, more than the asshole. He started using his fingers, I think, on the rest of my cock bringing me over the limit and after a few minutes I explode all over him in a mind-warping ticklegasm. He adds to it be teasing my cum filled navel until I've resorted to begging again.

"Man I think I broke you, shit man talk about a fifteen out of ten. You are light-years more ticklish than me, I didn't think the cock could be so ticklish either. Man, I hope you're alright", even though I wanted to chew you out, I was too tired and simply passed out, snoring loudly. The next time I opened my eyes I was back in my bed on the Eclector and dressed. A courtesy sniff told me I was clean and that no one had been here in several hours. Looking around I saw a note in Quill's chicken scratch... something about being sorry and him gushing on how cute it was that I was so ticklish. With a growl, I crumble the note and hurl it into the trash. Well if Quill admitted to being ticklish too, the only thing I could do is mercilessly get him back.


	4. Is Revenge Meant to be so Sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket comes to terms with his tickling experience with Quill. Now he needs Quill to come to terms with how that made him feel, the best way to resolve this... Tickle him back.

Is Revenge Meant to be so Sweet?  
Guardians of the Galaxy Story  
M/M SFW Tickling  
Rocket Raccoon / Peter Quill  
Tickling Drives me Nuts

A month had passed since my capture on Plebeius V, it was also a month since my… torture at the expense of Captain Asslord. Though he never really brought it up in public I could see the teasing smirks he left when we were alone; though thankfully nothing more came of it. At first, I was insanely pissed off, I wanted to kill Quill for violating me the way he did. The smart-ass note was going to be the final straw. However, to my chagrin, I liked it… I had actually enjoyed him tickling me, for the most part anyway. Unlike the sharp pains of Half-world and the usual types of torture, this one was pleasant, annoying but heaven, compared to being torn apart. So, I made up my mind to get revenge in a more fitting way. Today was our scheduled stop at Coruscant, Drax and Gamora were going into town for a supply raid, and Stardouche and I where gonna have a little chat.

Mere moments after the others left, I turned around and walked into the ship’s galley. Sitting off on his back looking through a repair guide was my target. “Hey Stardouche, I need to talk to you” I shouted out and a small shiver of glee crossed my spine when I saw him jump. Shooting up and looking down at me the look of shock slowly left and was replaced by a small smirk. “Hey, Giggles what can I help you with? Want another round of fun?” he teased…. Almost made me want to smack him. My thoughts must’ve matched my face because he started snickering. With a monumental effort, I hopped up onto the couch next to him and grabbed his Jacket, pulling him face to muzzle. “Alright asshole cut it out, I’m still in a mood about that shit. You and I need to have words, Quill. NOW!!”

The seriousness of the situation must have FINALLY hit him, or it may be that I had a death grip on his precious jacket, but he sat up and looked more like he was actually listening to me. “Alright…. Before we get too deep…. There’s something I need to tell you. I want you to listen don’t talk, just listen” after getting a nod I give off a huge sigh. Closing my eyes, I take a moment to gather my thoughts before looking back. “Last month, when I was… captured and you guys came and got me. You decided to have some fun at my expense, by tickling me.” I look away again and sigh before muttering the rest out. “This is not permission for you to do that shit again but… I.. uh... I actually kind of enjoyed it.”

Chancing a look up at Quill's face I was meet with a surprised expression. Obviously, he was expecting some other type of reaction. “I didn’t enjoy the ending so much but… well… actually, I hated the ending. All my life pain has really been the only real feeling I ever got familiar with. As annoying and childish as what happened last month, it was one of the few times I actually wasn’t hurt… that I actually kind of liked.” Quill seemed to come out of his daze and was thinking about my words. “Yeah I… sometimes forget about your past. Being tied up and fucked with like that probably was upsetting… I didn’t think about that” “No surprise there” I snarked back playfully. The look on his face almost made this all worth it. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up Rocky, I can still lift you up and tickle you again.” The words sounded hollow even to me so just to incite him I stood boldly right in his lap and challenged him, “How is that a punishment, did you forget already dumbass, I enjoyed it…. You know what, maybe I should tickle you instead.”

Now we were getting somewhere, Quill looked worried for a moment before brushing it off. “Unlike you, I’m not very ticklish besides its” “Oh come off it, don’t tell me you’re a little pussy Quill” I cut him off with a whirl. “You dropped my shorts down and tickled my dick, you are not getting out of this. And if you think you can fool me with that ‘I’m not very ticklish” shit you have another thing coming.” Looking shocked and a bit embarrassed Quill shifted up and sighed, “come on man really?” I reached behind me into my back bag and grabbed a few zip ties. Grabbing his sleeve in a surprisingly strong grip I jerk up and place it next to a falatrine (Ductwork) valve. Seeing where this was going Quill reached up to stop me only to get his hand's zip tied together and the claws of my paw in his throat. “I told you, Quill, this IS happening”.

Suddenly feeling very compliant Quill suddenly went limp and let my pin his arms over his head. I made sure he was snug and unable to move them before hopping down and pulling his boots off. Sitting down on his waist I stared him in the eyes and gave a predatory grin, “paybacks a bitch ain’t it Quill”. The man barely responded before I crawled under his shirt to get to his bare chest. I could already feel him shiver, my fur must be tickly, as I crawled up and dug my tiny paws under his armpits. I was almost lurched forward as the human exploded in laughter. His armpits must be really sensitive then. I dug right into one with my paw and tentatively stuck my tongue into the other. The resulting laughter spurred me onward, “ROCKET HAHAHAAHA NNO PLEAHAHAHSE IIMM SORHAHAHAHAY HAHAHA”. I spent an insufferable amount of time just tickling his armpits, eventually, he started sweating and the salty taste became a treat for my tongue. After I felt he had enough I shifted over to his nipples.

Licking my lips, I slid my furry paws over each of his big round nipples, they were so unlike my own and much more sensitive. The Terran arched and started begging, this time it seemed to be more desperate. I got the feeling messing with these would have led to a more… interesting evening. So, with a sigh of annoyance, I shifted down to his broad chest and abs. His “legendary abs’ as he called them came and went, right now he was still muscular but not as big and fat as Drax. So, feeling daring I brushed my tail across his sides and dug my paws across his abs, his laughter was louder but not as erratic as the armpits. “HAHAHAHAHA FFUUCK RROOCKEEYYY HAHAHAHA SSTOP HAHA LETHS TALK AHAHAHA PLEAHAHASE” “Talk why the hell should I do that, I’m having fun. Stop being a little pussy… you know what I’m gonna start calling you star baby from now on.” I realized I was being a bit cruel, but the asshole did it to me and I wasn’t really in a forgiving mood right now.

Finally, I went for the star attraction of his belly, the navel. His bellybutton was both bigger and deeper than my own. I could still remember him using that sonic scrubber there and how it tickled like crazy. I started off dipping my paw tip deep inside and scrounging around. He bounced, squealed, wiggled, and howled as I went to town. This spot was more ticklish than his ribs and abs. I swear his eyes rolled into his head and I had to slant my ears to not go deaf as his laughter was loud and echoing. I really hope Groot didn’t walk in on this; I don’t even want to know how I’d explain what I was doing. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NNNOOO PLEHAHAHEHEHEHAAHSE HAHAHAHA. I. I. II CAANT HAHAHAHAHA NNOOO MOORE HAHAHAHAHA” Then after several minutes of breaking Quill down, I leaned forward and licked out his bellybutton, the navel had a small pool of sweat in it and gave off somewhat pleasant taste. Quill never got louder but his volume never went down either, something told me that like me, this spot was probably one of his most ticklish.

Now I crawled down out of his shirt and to his feet. After giving them time to air out I wanted to save these for last. Quill destroyed me last time here. I figured if they were my most ticklish spot why not see if they were Quills too. I looked back up and the restrained Terran. His face was red, and tears were streaming down his face, the look he gave me showed he desperately didn’t want me to tickle him here. I sat down in front of his feet and with aplomb slipped my tongue between his toes of one foot and slipped my paw under the toes of the other. A sharp look briefly crossed Quill's face before a deafening laugh, intermixed in some wheezing, filled the entire room. Quill wasn’t restrained here so he desperately tried to get me off. I fell in love with his toes, my tongue just couldn’t get enough of sliding in and out. My paws explored the arches and heels before digging into and under both sets of toes. It was obvious that this was by far Quills most ticklish spot. The loud roaring laughter slipped into silence as I was legitimately torturing him.

Quill suddenly made a strange and desperate sound; a weird smell reached my nose and I stopped. Looking up I could see quill desperately crossing his legs and a look of panic and fear warred for dominance on his face. I quickly realized I almost made him piss himself, I was at a crossroads after all Quill made me cum so why shouldn’t I make him piss himself. Literally, seconds after I thought that I knew the answer, I may be an asshole but I’m better than Quill. So, with a sigh, I stopped my fun and jumped up to the zip ties. Gently biting through, I barely pulled back before Quill shot up and out of the room. I stood there for a few minutes until I heard the toilet flush. It took a few more minutes before a sweating, red-faced, and heaving Quill stumbled back into the room. He sat stiffly into the seat next to me back into his own sweat and breathed heavily. “You’re right Rocket… I’m sorry. I was a real dick to you.” The words came out of nowhere and were said with exhaustion. I almost felt bad for the hummie…. Almost. I took a few more minutes and looked over at him. He was slowly coming down from his high.

I leaned into his side and got comfortable, “well now you know not to go too far with that shit. I swear your way more ticklish than me… at least in some places. I told you, idiot, that I enjoyed the tickling sensation, as long as I’m not restrained, or tickle raped” I said pointedly staring right through Quill's soul with my burning gaze. The Terran gulped and shakily nodded his head. He reached over and gently pulled me into his lap, closing his eyes for a few moments he buried his nose between my ears and calmed himself back to normal. The moment was peaceful, and despite me not being very touch friendly, I couldn’t bring myself to pull away. An asshole he might be, Quill and the others where the only thing I had, family, friend, or whatever we all where.  
After a few more minutes Quill looked up, he seemed much better than he was moments before. He grinned sheepishly and playfully scratched me behind the ear. “Tell you what Quill, we started this tickling thing off on the wrong foot. I still don’t really understand it, but I enjoyed it… So next time I’m shirtless I’ll let you tickle me… no restraining me though” A few moments pass before I saw Quill grin.


End file.
